


Help Me Make it Through

by neuroticscales



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Agoraphobia, Blood, Gen, M/M, Phobias, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticscales/pseuds/neuroticscales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrific car accident that leaves him and Vriska severely hurt, Tavros develops agoraphobia.</p><p>Now wheelchair-bound, Tavros' life becomes infinitely more difficult; small tasks like grocery shopping and dressing himself become chores.</p><p>Vriska, after losing her arm, tries to make the best of her situation. She moves out of Tavros' tiny apartment...</p><p>...but Gamzee moves in. Will he be able to help Tavros, or will his feeling of wanting to be more than "just friends" get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Make it Through

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I have been drafting this thing for months and it's finally coming along. Hope you stick with it till the end!
> 
> (Comments/concerns are welcome!)

Tavros Nitram had made a vow to never step outside again.

Ever since that awful accident. The one that had stolen his legs from him. The same that had caused the shock when the doctor said he'd never walk again, like a slap to the face. The endless nights asking himself why this had happened to him. The nights spent crying on the phone for hours to Vriska. Vriska, his beautiful Vriska, whose arm was crushed by the passenger door clamping it firmly in its metal jaws. Her arm looked like a discarded soda can, mangled by dozens of feet slamming it into the pavement. And the blood...oh god, the blood. Everywhere was red. All he could see and taste was blood- the distinct metallic of a mouth full of pennies. 

The sirens, like screams. The flashing red and blue, like floodlights. As they lifted Tavros and Vriska out of the crushed car, Tavros finally looked at his legs. As if he could still call them that- they were mangled beyond repair, splintering bone visible as it jutted out from his skin. Muscles and tendons torn to shreds. The blood refused to stop gushing out of him as he was lifted onto on the ambulance gurney. Tavros remembered being asked if he could feel any pain- he didn't. Couldn't. Pain wasn't even an option; was Vriska okay? Where was she? They told him to please not talk, and asked if he could feel this or that, pressing on what was left of his calves and thighs in turn. Tavros swallowed and shook his head. He couldn't. One EMT looked to the other and shook his head with a frown. 

The EMT wrapped a mask around Tavros' mouth and nose and he was gone.

\-----  
When he woke up, Vriska was gone...and so were his legs. From the thigh down, he was just...gone. Nothing. Invisible. How did this happen? Where was he? He tried to look around, but his head weighed a thousand pounds. Groggily, he moved his eyes around the room, and realized he was in a hospital.

Why was he...?

"Oh no," Tavros whispered. The crash came rushing back to him as he remembered the horrific state of Vriska's arm. He sat up, suddenly gaining energy, and tried to exit the bed. Beeping began immediately, and just as quickly, two nurses rushed to his side. 

"Sir, you must stay in bed! You're not well enough to leave yet!" At this, Tavros lurched in his bed at the nurses.

"Where's Vriska! I need her, please help me! Where is she?" He shouted, grabbing the male nurse's arm. 

"Please calm down, sir," the female nurse said. Tavros tried to take a deep breath, but all he could muster was the long, shuddering sigh emitted when he was just about to cry. Tears spilled out onto his reddened cheeks and he let go of the man's arm. Shaking, he buried his face in the crook of his elbow and let out big, blubbering sobs. The female patted his shoulder a few times before speaking again, as his crying subsided. "What's your relation to this girl?" Tavros pulled his head up, his face wet with streaks of snot and tears. 

"Vriska. She's my girlfriend, but she's more than that. She's my best friend and I love her so much, can I please just see her?" He pleaded. She nodded to Tavros, and to her partner.

"Can we get a check on her, Miles?" Miles went to the other side of the room, where stood a small desk with a computer. 

"Can I get the spelling on that?" he asked. Tavros, voice shaking, obliged. "...And last name as well?"

"S-E-R-K-E-T." Miles typed it in, and clicked a few times, presumably searching through the files. Come on, man, how many Vriska Serkets could there be? Finally, he stood from the computer. "Looks like she just got out of surgery. I'll page her down." He finally stood, and made the call. Tavros fidgeted in his bed, switching the TV channels at blinding speed. Soon, Vriska was wheeled in with a cast on her arm. But, it wasn't her whole arm. It stopped just above the elbow. Oh god, Vriska. Tears filled Tavros' eyes and he tried to stand. 

Oh. Right. He silently cursed himself and held his arms out instead.

"Vris- Vriska," he stuttered, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. When she was wheeled to him, he could see that she had been crying. He gently ran his fingertips over the tearstains. "Oh my god," he said. It was he could say. Vriska smiled, pained.

"Yeah. Hurts like hell," she said. "How you holding up?" Tavros gave a sad smile and lifted the thin sheet covering his legs. Vriska's face fell and she gripped Tavros' arm. 

"I'm in the same boat as you." He dropped the sheet and held Vriska's hand, which she immediately shook off to grip her forehead.

"Jesus fucking christ!" she shouted, trying to get up from her chair. Her nurse layed a hand on Vriska's shoulder and lowered her back down. 

"Ma'am, please calm down, or we'll have to restrain you," the nurse said. Vriska huffed back into her seat. 

"Yeah, yeah, don't give me the whole speech again," she said, pushing the nurse's hand off her shoulder. "I wanna know why this was fucking necessary!" She finished, crossing her arms defiantly.

"His legs just couldn't be saved. I'm sorry, but amputation was the only option," Miles said. Vriska held her face in her hands. Tavros rubbed her back softly, making sure to not touch her arm. 

"Whatever," Vriska snapped.

"We can make it though this, Vris," Tavros said. "I know we can."


End file.
